first kiss
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Un encuentro antes del grand Prix puede ser la excusa perfecta para desearse algo más que buena suerte ¿No? Total, una amistad siempre puede mutar en algo más, aunando el hecho de que Otabek llevaba enamorado de él 5 años y de que Yuuri empezaba a sentir ciertas mariposas molestas cada vez que lo veía. -Otabek, cuando gane ¿Podrías enseñarme a besar? -


\- ¡Hey, Otabek! - Gritó a unos cuantos metros un adolescente rubio - ¡Detente ahí! -haciendo que el serio tipo que caminaba tranquilamente por el estacionamiento volteara ante el estruendoso grito.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que te canses antes de que compitas, Yuuri -dijo levemente divertido ante la pose cansada del otro, seguramente había corrido por todos los pasillos para escapar de sus fans.

-Se llama calentamiento, y deberías de hacerlo tú también -indignado ante la burla del otro.

-Vengo de calentar, no me gusta estar rodeado de gente antes de las competiciones, y alejarme de toda la multitud me pareció la mejor idea - alzándose de hombros desinteresadamente, odiaba todo el alboroto que armaban la prensa y los fans. -Y por lo que veo, o estabas huyendo de tus _gatitas_ \- haciendo un ademán de orejas de gato con las manos -o viniste a buscarme, pero querido, aún eres menor de edad, no puedo corresponder tu amor - dijo entre risas.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que iniciaron su amistad, pero por alguna extraña razón, el kazajo amaba las expresiones que ponía Yuuri cada vez que lo molestaba.

Y también se sentía sumamente superior a todos los demás "admiradores " del ruso, pues él estaba seguro de que era la única persona a la que Yuuri no había golpeado en algún ataque de ira.

-Ahh, que gracioso eres -dijo sarcástico después de terminar de procesar las palabras del mayor, solo esperaba no tener algún sonrojo en la cara que delatara su estado de vergüenza - pues te aclaro que es la primera opción, te vi por casualidad al intentar esconderme.

Contestó mirando el suelo distante, por alguna razón, la presencia del otro le afectaba de varias maneras que no entendía _demasiado._

\- ¿Y querías ser salvado de nuevo por el talentoso Otabek? Creo que ya te estas tomando enserio el apodo de hada - riendo escandalosamente mientras intentaba limpiarse unas cuántas lágrimas.

Yuuri miraba embobado la cara del otro, sabía por palabras de la prensa y el mismo Otabek, que el kazajo no era alguien que mostrará algún tipo de emoción frente a otro ser viviente que no fuera su motocicleta (la cual no contaba por ser un objeto inanimado) así que le hacía sentirse bastante _especial_ para el otro ser la única persona capaz de ver ese lado oculto de su amigo.

Pero eso no evitaba el que unas inmensas ganas de romperle su bonita cara se instalaran en su cuerpo al escuchar el molesto apodo con el que lo llamó.

-Jódete, idiota, no soy ninguna _hadita_ que ocupe tu ayuda - dando patadas en el piso tal cual niño berrinchudo.

-Ya lo sé, enano - acercándose unos cuantos pasos al otro, mientras a atrevía a cortar la distancia entre ellos y pegaba su frente a la del confundido rubio - eres todo un _soldado_ de mirada ardiente.

Yuuri sintió que su respiración se cortó tras sentir la piel del otro contra la suya, y la manera en la que le dijo eso, fue tan...Tan… ¡Mierda! Que no podía evitar temblar ligeramente nervioso ante el potente tono de voz.

Eso no estaba bien, era su amigo, no debería de sentir que su corazón se saldría de su pecho cada vez que pensaba en el otro, seguramente era la emoción de la amistad, sí, eso debería ser, puesto que el kazajo era el primer amigo verdadero que tenía.

No quería arruinar su relación con Otabek debido a sentimientos extraños que no entendía del todo.

Quizás debería de plantearse la idea de platicar de eso con Lilia o su abuelo, seguramente ellos dos sabrían cómo resolver las dudas de su joven cabeza.

Víctor y el cerdo quedaban totalmente descartados, pues desde que vieron en internet las fotos de él en la moto de Otabek, y encontrarlos en la cafetería, no habían parado de molestarlo, bueno, más concretamente era Víctor quien se la pasaba haciéndole comentarios vergonzosos sobre el amor juvenil y los condones, ohh, no podía olvidarse de los benditos condones.

 _Maldito anciano._

Pensó molesto al recordar la sonrisa exasperante del ruso.

-No me digas enano, apenas tengo 15 y tú 18, es normal que seas más alto que yo – se defendió ante el insulto del otro -pero espera y terminaré siendo más alto que tú, dalo por hecho, tonto – sacando infantilmente la lengua, pero no contó con el hecho de que, al estar con la frente pegada a la del otro, la punta de su lengua terminaría rozando accidentalmente la boca del otro.

Otabek abrió de manera exorbitante los ojos, por todos los cielos, llevaba enamorado de ese niño más de cinco años, y ahora este iba y osaba posar su lengua en sus labios.

Debía de ser un sueño, sí, no había otra explicación lógica para eso, seguramente ahora mismo se encontraba en su habitación del hotel, soñando - _de nuevo_ \- con que ese agresivo ruso utilizaba esa boca con él, y no de la manera más _inocente_ , cabe destacar.

Seguramente su entrenador pensaría que era un jodido enfermo por tener esa clase de pensamientos pervertidos con un chico menor que él, ¡menor de edad! Qué vergüenza.

\- ¿Y-Yuuri? -dijo nervioso al percatarse de que el ruso se alejó de golpe de él, ¿qué rayos hacer en esta situación?

-Y-Yo lo s-siento Otabek, no fue mi intención hacer, ya sabes, hacer… ¡Eso! – Yuuri podía jurar que ese era el momento más vergonzoso que había experimentado en su corta vida, y eso que ayer había cenado con Víctor, el jodido japonés que se llamaba igual que él, y Chris, vaya que la había pasado mal.

-D-Descuida, no fue intencional, además, no es como que me hubieras besado o algo así – si estaba intentando arreglar la situación y mejorar el tenso ambiente que se había instalado, falló rotundamente.

\- ¡Claro que fue como si te hubiera besado! – gritó indignado ante la falta de emoción de Otabek, con un demonio, cientos de chicas morirían por ser besadas por Yuuri, el _ángel de Rusia_ , como para que de pronto Otabek actuara como si no importara, ya le haría tragarse sus palabras - ¡No actúes como si no te sintieras igual de nervioso que yo por darte mi primer beso!

El kazajo solamente se limitaba a mirar con una gran gota en la cabeza el escándalo protagonizado por el rubio, que raro cambio de circunstancias, él, preocupado por sus instintos primarios y el otro se preocupaba más por ese tipo de cosas sin sentido.

Bueno _, si tenían_ demasiado sentido, ese era el verdadero problema.

Pero de pronto algo hizo click en su cabeza, Yuuri, él había dicho algo de un primer beso… ¿Acaso él pensó que eso fue un beso?

-Yuuri, como decirlo… -tragó saliva de manera nerviosa, ¿así se sentirían los padres cuando le contestaban a sus hijos de dónde vienen los bebés? – Eso… eso no fue un beso.

Fin, soltó la bomba atómica que estaba atorada en su garganta, ahora solo faltaba esperar la sarta de insultos y amenazas de muerte provenientes de la pequeña masa de ira que tenía enfrente.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no fue un beso?! – se escandalizó ante la negación del otro - ¡Yo he visto a Víctor y al cerdo hacer eso cientos de veces! ¡Y hasta dónde sé, eso es besarse!

Sí, realmente se sentía como un depravado, aunque se sentía aún más incómodo ante la idea de pensar en Yuuri como un niño pequeño que descubría a sus padres teniendo sexo, o al menos así se imaginaba a Yuuri cuando veía al veterano con el Yuuri japonés.

-…No, enano, eso no es besarse -decía rascándose incómodamente la nuca, de pronto, todo el nerviosismo por el grand Prix se había esfumado de su ser – eso no fue tu primer beso, tranquilízate, ya se lo darás a alguien algún día.

Joder, decir eso se sintió tan asquerosamente mal de tantas maneras posibles, pero ¿Cómo no sentirte mal y celoso al decirle al amor de tu vida que encontrará a alguien con quien compartir ese momento?

Aunque se sintió realmente hipócrita ante ese pensamiento, si él mismo había dado su primer beso, _entre otras cosas_ , hace casi tres años. Mejor ya no pensar en eso, estúpidas fans.

-Otabek, ¿puedo pedirte algo? -dijo Yuuri en un pequeño susurro, meditando sobre las palabras del chico que, _muy probablemente_ , le gustaba - ¡Pero promete que no te reirás de mí!

Bueno, estaba a punto de participar en una competencia mundial de patinaje en busca del oro, pedirle a Otabek algo como lo que estaba a punto de decirle no podría ser tan difícil, ¿cierto?

Además, el kazajo era realmente maduro y bueno, no se alejaría de él por algo como eso, estaba seguro.

-…Dime – _que no sea lanzarme de un puente y morirme TT_TT_ , pensó internamente, seguro que ahora Yuuri estaría estratosféricamente enojado con él por tratarlo como a un niño.

-Si gano, lo cual es seguro que suceda – de nuevo, su ego salía a la luz - ¿Me enseñarías a besar?

Otabek jamás en su vida había parpadeado tanto, pero eso sí que no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, ¿cuál es la manera correctamente moral de actuar? ¿Darse media vuelta ignorando sus instintos y sentimientos, o, por otro lado, ceder ante esa mirada determinada y esos labios tan tentadores?... la respuesta era más que obvia.

Así que, sonriendo ante su buena suerte y el recuerdo de esos cinco años de tortura en los cuales se limitaba a ver a su amor platónico a través de internet o la televisión, aparte de las esporádicas vistas en anteriores competencias y aquel lejano campamento, se decidió a dejar el mundo de lado y acercarse lenta pero firmemente al manojo de nervios que tenía delante de él.

-No creo que esa promesa sea conveniente, _Yurio_ – riendo ante la mirada de reproche que le lanzó el ruso tras oír aquel apodo de la boca del kazajo – porque el campeón _seré yo_.

Y antes de que Yuuri tuviera la oportunidad de renegar eso, Otabek decidió cortar los centímetros que los separaban y le dio un verdadero beso al ruso.

No fue la gran cosa, un simple contacto amoroso en el cual intentó transmitirle al menor todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

Pero en el cual, a partir de ahora sus vidas terminarían ligadas al otro.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – _que pregunta tan más estúpida, creerá que soy un imbécil._

-Eso, _soldado_ , fue tu primer beso – volviendo a juntar su frente con la de un asombrado y sonrojado Yuuri – y como alguno de los dos tendrá que ser el segundo lugar -dando por sentado que ambos serán los mejores – que tal si mejoramos tu petición, quien obtenga la plata tendrá que darle el siguiente beso al otro ¿Te parece, soldado?

Yuuri pudo haber hecho mil cosas distintas en ese instante, saltar, negarse, enojarse por atreverse a decirle que no ganará el oro, o hacerse el interesante y pedirle algo más que un simple beso, independientemente de que seguía siendo un niñato virgen sin ninguna experiencia previa, _hasta ahora_.

Pero mejor se dejó guiar por lo que los fuertes latidos de su corazón le pedían, total, si Otabek le dijo eso, significaba que también gustaba de él.

-Y otro y otro, no pienses que te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, Otabek, así que no te emociones tanto por las fans de ahí afuera – lanzándole una gran sonrisa confiada mientras estiraba su mano hacia el kazajo - ¿Nos vamos ya? Falta poco para que la competencia empiece.

-…Sí, vámonos Yuuri -tomando la mano del menor y dejándose guiar por él, claro, hasta que la gente empezara a aparecer de nuevo y tuvieran que aparentar que eran simples amigos/rivales, jodida edad.

* * *

Holiwis :3

Yo sé la edad que tienen, no me molesta la minoría de edad, así que no me importa que eso sea ilegal XD, bueno, a mi parecer, 15 y 18 no es algo nada grave, joder, que yo he tenido 16 con novios de 22, eso sí, no soy muy dada a aceptar los noviazgos cuando el menor tiene menos de 15 años de edad y el otro es adulto, existen límites XD.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias ¡0¡ , pero no pude evitar quedar terriblemente enamorada de esta pareja, es que Yurio y Otabek juntos son tan assdfsfdsadsfsd *0*

Muy corto, lo sé, pero salió de repente tras un ataque de frustración debido a que hay muy poco material de ellos, bueno, también hay que tomar en cuenta que apenas ha pasado una semana desde que hicieron su debut oficial XD

Me gustaría mucho leer sus cometarios, pues apenas he empezado en este fandom y no se me ocurren demasiadas ideas de ellos dos, además de que no estoy muy segura de que haya gustado.

Besos.

Ann.

Un encuentro antes del grand Prix puede ser la excusa perfecta para desearse algo más que buena suerte ¿No?

Total, una amistad siempre puede mutar en algo más, aunando el hecho de que Otabek llevaba enamorado de él 5 años y de que Yuuri empezaba a sentir ciertas mariposas molestas cada vez que lo veía.

-Otabek, cuando gane ¿Podrías enseñarme a besar? -


End file.
